Muñeca
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: La utilizaban, se aprovechaban de su inocencia y dulzura, para ellos, para esa gente, ella era solo una muñeca. Clasificación "T" por drogas y violencia.


**Muñeca:** **One-Shot de The Loud House, una vez más, pero esta vez abarca el Leni-OC (Alexander), esta vez me he inspirado en una frase que me llamó la atención de uno de los personajes de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders, el cual es Telence T. D´Arby o Darby Younger, el cual les explicaba a Jotaro, Joseph y Kakyoin de su colección de muñecos, víctimas de haber perdido en sus juegos y una de ellas, Sonia, me llamaba la atención al referirse de su belleza y pensé: _"¿Por qué no hacer una prueba con esto?. Tomando como punto de referencia que la belleza e inocencia de Leni también le pueden traer problemas con las personas"_. Así que aquí tengo esta propuesta que he decidido hacer.**

 **Esta historia la ubico en antes y durante los sucesos de "Mis días en Royal Woods", fic mío.**

 **Como siempre digo: No soy dueño de The Loud House, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y Nickelodeon. Solo soy dueño de mi OC.**

* * *

\- _"¿Por qué será que él no me atiende cuando lo llamo?. Ah, sí, cierto, me dijo que se tenía que ir a bañar, pero como que tarda mucho en el baño, ya han pasado cinco horas y nada".-_ Esos eran sus pensamientos, Leni Loud, la segunda hija mayor de aquella numerosa familia compuesta en su mayoría por 10 chicas y un solo hijo varón, estaba a la espera de que le llegara la llamada de aquel chico que había conocido en la escuela y que parecía haber cosechado una buena relación con ella, pero últimamente, esa persona se había vuelto bastante alejada y casi nunca respondía a los mensajes de celular de la rubia Loud o sus llamadas.-

Estuvo esperando un buen tiempo hasta que finalmente escuchó el llamado de su amado, éste le dijo que ya no podían seguir, que " _no era por ella, sino que él era el_ culpable", pero en realidad le estaba mintiendo, se aprovechaba de su inocencia para jugarle ese horrible truco y así humillarla ante sus amigos y con su verdadera novia con la que estaba saliendo.

Ella lo comprendió, a pesar de sentirse triste, tuvo que afrontar la _"realidad"_ de las palabras de su ahora ex-novio.

* * *

Tuvo un segundo intento, esta vez con otro chico llamado Michael, el cual comenzó con ser una buena persona, alguien en quien podía confiar, quería recuperarse del primer romance fallido que había tenido, ¿podía con esta persona?, ¿le sería fácil?.

Los días iban pasando, parecía ser que su relación iba funcionando con aquel muchacho, el cual provenía de buena familia, no tenía ningún antecedente en la escuela ni tampoco con la ley, era un buen chico, sin embargo, un día, Michael había caído bajo las influencias de las drogas, debido a que un día, sus amigos había traído de las mismas, en especial de las alucinógenas, cosa que fue atestiguado por Leni.

\- ¿Quieres, Leni?.- Preguntó el chico de cabellos negros, quien le extendió una papeleta con aquella sustancia.

Ella era demasiado inocente para caer en las drogas, pero como no conocía nada de eso, la rubia terminó por tomar y probar aquella droga, la cual la dejó inconsciente y alertó a los jóvenes, quienes la llevaron al hospital para un lavado de forma urgente, ya que había sido su primera vez. Lo peor fue cuando se enteraron los Señores Loud, quienes salieron disparados hacia aquel lugar y casi el Señor Lynn le daba una paliza a Michael, cosa que fue impedida, ya que Leni se recuperó por completo pero a aquel joven le prohibieron acercarse de nuevo a su hija, sin embargo, ellos se seguían viendo, a pesar de las restricciones de los padres.

Una tarde de Viernes, después de la escuela, Leni estaba saliendo y se encontró con Michael, el cual había venido para hablar con ella, quería que estuvieran juntos pero el tema era que ya Leni le temía, en especial por sus cambios de actitud por las drogas, no quería estar más cerca suyo e intentó hablar con él pacíficamente.

\- Michael, me agradó estar contigo todo este tipo, ¿sabes?, pero como que no podemos seguir más. Además, eso que me diste la otra vez me dejó muy mareada, ¿acaso era un caramelo?.- Dijo ella, en un intento de convencerlo, pero ya comenzaba a sentirse la agitación y la ira del joven en su cuerpo y alma.-

\- ¿Así que eso es todo? ¡¿Me vas a dejar?! ¡Puta de mierda, malparida!.- Terminó por estallar el joven, quien estaba bajo los efectos de las drogas.

\- Michael...- Quedó ella en un estado de miedo total.-

\- Siempre lo supe: ¡Eres una puta, una rubia hueca, vacía e inútil!.- Finalizó Michael y de ahí le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara a la joven, dejándola totalmente roja y con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Michael...- Siguió ella, ahora adolorida y con más terror.-

\- ¡Rubia inútil, siempre lo fuiste, una inútil, no te quiero volver a ver nunca más!.- Dejó su advertencia el peli negro y de ahí Leni terminó por salir corriendo, herida en su cuerpo y alma por la persona que había confiado por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Llegó a su casa, fue observada por todos, Lincoln intentó hablar con ella, lo mismo Lori, pero todo fue inútil, sabían bien quién fue pero era mejor no meterse en ese asunto, ya que pocos días después, Leni rompió oficialmente con Michael y sus padres le habían puesto una advertencia al joven de que nunca más se acercara a su hija o de lo contrario presentarían cargos por agresión y violencia física.

Y los días iban pasando, la rubia intentaba recuperarse pero no quería saber nada al respecto.

\- _"¿Por qué me hizo esto? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Acaso...acaso yo no entiendo esto de las drogas?. Mi papa casi lo mataba a golpes a Michael por lo que me hizo con ese extraño caramelo, ojala pudiera entenderlo. Pero...pero, hay veces que quisiera estar con alguien que no me vea como un objeto, siento que soy una muñeca...Sí, lo soy, soy una muñeca para esa gente, primero aquel chico que conocí anteriormente, luego Michael, ¿quién sigue? ¿será una maldición para mí?. Me ven como una muñeca y juegan conmigo, con mis emociones y sentimientos...Solo quiero ser feliz con esa persona en mi Futuro".-_ Pensó Leni, mientras que comprendía, a pesar de su lentitud en entender ese punto tan frágil de su vida. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en ella y éstas comenzaron a humedecer su almohada.

* * *

Con el correr de los días, las heridas que ella había sufrido por Michael desaparecieron, se sentía más tranquila y había conocido a alguien más amable: Se llamaba Adam y era uno de los chicos populares de la escuela, así que él se hizo cargo de hacerla sentir bien y de sanar sus heridas.

A su vez, esos días había arribado aquel bosnio de cabellos blanco-plateados y ojos rojo escarlata, el cual le llamó la atención, además de confundir su nombre varias veces, sin causarle mucha risa en el invitado, el cual la miraba bastante severo y hasta de un modo juzgador, aunque pronto comenzaban a verse sus cambios y sobre todo cuando empezó a hacer amistades con la familia, empezando con Lucy, Lola, Luna, quien consideraba a aquel bosnio su "Hermano" o "Hermanito", debido a que vivía en Londres, por su parte, para Lucy, él era su alma gemela, en especial por sus ropas oscuras y ese amor por la literatura gótica.

Lola, por su parte, lo consideraba un Príncipe que se casaría con ella cuando fuera mayor, adolescente, ya que él era considerado el "Emperador del Este", en la Europa Oriental.

\- _"Es llamativo Alexander Ivan...Ivan...ay, no me acuerdo cómo seguía"._ Pensaba Leni, quien al verlo, se quedaba sonrojada.

\- Es Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic. Dijo el joven peli plateado a ella, quien se sorprendió al ver que le hablaba.

\- _"Me habló, Dios, me habló"._ Lo siento...yo...yo tengo...tengo que atender un asunto arriba.- Se disculpó ella y salió disparada hacia su habitación, ya que no quería que la vieran con las mejillas sonrojadas y de color carmesí ante ese invitado extranjero.

Mientras que todo volvía a la normalidad, Leni y Adam estaba preparándose para un evento importante: Él le había llamado para que se reunieran aquel Sábado en el Parque de Royal Woods, cosa que iba a asistir, pero a su vez, la situación en su relación se había tornado algo rara, ya que el muchacho nunca había ido a la casa para conocer a su familia, ella sí lo había hecho pero hasta ahí y cuando le pedía que fuera para verla, él daba un discurso de que no podía, de que estaba "ocupado" pero Leni lo comprendía muy bien y no lo quería molestar, no quería volver a repetir esa misma historia que con lo de Michael.

Esa chica, esa pobre muñeca estaba jugando en las lindes que daban a la boca del lobo y no había forma de salir, salvo que...salvo que ocurriera un milagro, algo que la ayudara a salir de allí y de esa red de mentiras y engaños.

* * *

Y por fin había llegado el Sábado, el día más importante para Leni: Ya tenía todo listo, se reuniría en el Parque de Royal Woods con su amado Adam, llevaría un pastel (o tarta) de ciruelas, de seguro le encantaría, ya que había estado toda la noche cocinando aquel postre para esa ocasión especial, después de varios intentos fallidos pero al final lo logró.

Sus hermanas le desearon toda la suerte para que le fuera bien, que todo tuviera su final feliz, así que ella se fue caminando con esa dulce sonrisa hacia su destino, aguardando el momento ideal.

\- _"Suerte, Leni".-_ Le deseó Alexander, mientras que él también se iba de paseo, pero tomando otro camino, el cual se terminaría por unir con el de la rubia Loud.

* * *

Caminaba tranquila con aquel postre en sus manos y de ahí arribaba hacia su destino, donde se encontró con Adam y...¿otra persona? ¿quién era esa chica castaña con la que se estaba riendo en aquellos momentos?.

\- ¡Adam!. Le saludó ella tiernamente.

\- Hola, Leni, ¿cómo va todo?.- Preguntó el muchacho a ella.

\- Bien, oye, no sabía que iba a venir tu amiga, ¡qué genial, mucho gusto, soy Leni!.- Se puso ella contenta y saludó a la castaña.

\- Igualmente, mucho gusto, soy Rebbeca.- Respondió al saludo y de ahí se alejó.

Para ella, había algo raro pero no se podía percatar de lo que se trataba, ¿acaso era algo gracioso? ¿Un chiste y ella no estaba enterada?.

\- Oye, Adam, ¿por qué Rebbeca está aquí? ¿Ella viene con su novio?. Preguntó Leni al chico, el cual simplemente sonrió de manera un tanto rara y de ahí, apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la joven.

\- ¿No lo sabías?.- Dijo él de forma interrogativa.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Uy! Encima que traje esto y...- Mostró ella el postre.

\- No, veo que no lo sabías: Nunca estuve enamorado de ti, Leni, nunca.- Dio a conocer Adama la cruda realidad y a ella le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

\- ¿Cómo...Cómo? ¿Qué...Quieres decir?.- Preguntó ella, mientras que le temblaban sus manos.

\- Esto fue nada más que una apuesta que hice con mis amigos: ¿Quién iba a salir con la tarada de la familia Loud? Y terminé siendo yo, ¿sabes?, no lo tomes tan a pecho, pero yo jamás saldría con alguien como tú: Eres hueca, idiota, vacía como un cascarón que acaban de romper, no sabes ni cómo orientarte o manejar un coche, ¿crees que quería ver a tu familia?. Ya hasta parecen los Locos Adams y ni hablar de tu hermano. Por eso vino Rebbeca conmigo, para demostrar que esto era nada más ni nada menos que una apuesta.- Siguió con aquel ataque tan filoso y horrible que la atravesaba como si fueran dagas y cuchillos contra su corazón.

\- Pero...Adam...yo...yo...te hice esto...¿no lo quieres.- Intentó ella en acercarle el pastel.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tiene ciruelas, ¿acaso me quieres matar?! ¡Inútil, aléjate de mí!.- Gritó el chico y le tiró aquel objeto contra su blusa, empapando el mismo con aquel contenido y dejándola con los ojos llorosos, mientras que se recostaba contra un árbol.

\- Mejor aléjate de mi novio, idiota.- Le amenazó Rebbeca y de ahí se estaban por ir del Parque, cuando sintieron que alguien ponía sus manos, con fuerza, sobre el hombro de Adam.

\- ¿Acaso esas lágrimas que estoy viendo son de Leni?.- Escucharon una voz familiar y la rubia dejó de llorar.

\- ¡¿Y a ti quién te llamó?!.- Le amenazó Adam y cuando se volteó, quedó cara a cara con Alexander.

\- _"Alex"._ Pensó Leni y se le quedó mirando.

\- ¿Crees que te voy a perdonar?. No eres más que una basura, una escoria que juega con los sentimientos de alguien como Leni: Tu castigo sería arder en el peor de los Infiernos.- Respondió Alexander, dejando esa amenaza hacia el joven.

\- Rebbeca, aléjate. Le pidió Adam y ella se retiraba.

El joven le dio un buen golpe en el rostro al bosnio, el cual cayó al suelo y se sobó la herida en su labio, la cual sangraba y caían varias gotas al suelo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a llorar como ella porque perdiste unas gotas de sangre?.- Preguntó Adam, mientras que lo pateaba.

\- Como dice un héroe de un manga que leí hace poco: _"Yare Yare Daze"_ , ¿sabes qué significa?: _"Dame un respiro"._ Te atreviste a golpearme, me hiciste sangrar, mi sangre ha empapado el suelo, golpeaste a tu Emperador, pero ¿sabes qué?, no me importa, puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, pero antes de que acabe la hora y den las 5:00 PM, voy a romperte la nariz o la espalda y a enviarte al hospital. Tú eliges . Dejó el bosnio su amenaza hacia el muchacho, el cual comenzaba a temer, pero se mantenía firme.

Leni se quedó helada.

\- ¿Qué me dejas elegir parte me vas a romper? ¡No le tengo miedo a un bosnio como tú!.- Sentenció Adam, mientras que comenzaba a atacarlo a golpes y con su navaja.

\- ¡Golpeas bien, pero aunque no utilice mi verdadera fuerza, me igualaré a ti, no eres un verdadero amor para Leni, ella merece a alguien mejor que tú, solo eres un mentiroso!.- Gritó Alexander, quien le evadía los golpes y patadas a Adam.

\- ¡Si la quieres, te la dejo, es una muñeca hueca y vacía!.- Se burló el joven, pero en un momento de descuido y burla, el bosnio le agarró con fuerza del cuello.

\- Dime: ¿Qué parte quieres que te destruya? ¿La espalda o la nariz?. Sería equivalente que escogieras la segunda, ya que me hiciste sangrar, ahora tú decides tu camino.- Impuso esas dos opciones.

\- ¿Y si mejor te vas con la hueca a otra parte?.- Sugirió Adam con burla y entonces Alexander lo soltó.

Hubo un momento de pausa.

\- No le vuelvas a decir hueca a Leni, ¿oíste?.- Le dejó su amenaza.

\- ¿Y qué me harás?.- Preguntó Adam, mientras que se seguía burlando y de ahí le dirigió un golpe contra Alexander.

\- Esto. Finalizó el peli platino y le dio un tremendo golpe en la nariz, haciéndole caer mareado al piso y comenzaba a sangrar.

\- ¡Hijo de puta...me rompiste...me rompiste la nariz!.- Gritó Adam, mientras que gritaba del dolor y Rebbeca le hacía presión para detener el sangrado.

\- Eso te lo mereces por dos cosas: La primera y la más importante, por haber humillado a Leni, jugaste con sus emociones, las lastimaste, le estuviste mintiendo todo este tiempo. No eres más que una rata, una basura que no merece vivir. La segunda es la menos importante, el haberme golpeado, te dije que te iba a devolver ese golpe pero directo a tu nariz, tienes suerte de que no te haya quebrado las piernas. Ahora vete de aquí con tu novia y ni se te ocurra acercarte a Leni o a lastimar a otra mujer. La próxima no seré benévolo contigo.- Dejó Alexander su advertencia, mientras que la rubia Loud se acercaba hasta él y ocultaba las ganas de reírse al ver el estado de Adam, el cual se largó de allí junto con Rebecca.-

\- Juro que nunca más le haré algo así a una mujer, lo juro. Prometió el muchacho.

\- Bien, no lo olvides, te estaré vigilando.- Avisó el bosnio y los dos personajes salieron del Parque.

* * *

Una vez que se fueron, el peli platino se acercó hacia Leni y sacó de sus bolsillos un pañuelo blanco, con el cual le comenzó a secar las lágrimas y las manchas del pastel de ciruelas que le había arrojado Adam contra ella anteriormente.

\- ¿Estás bien, Leni? ¿Te hizo algo más ese infeliz?.- Preguntó Alexander de forma dulce y preocupada.

Ella lo miraba a los ojos, no sabía cómo responder, podía ser lenta, tonta pero en ese momento, sentía que estaba a salvo de esa gente que le hizo daño.

\- ¿Leni?.- Preguntó el bosnio de nuevo y en ese momento, él le tomó de las manos.

\- _"Sus manos...sus manos...son muy suaves, son frías pero a la vez son suaves...¿Qué? ¿Qué es todo esto?".-_ Se preguntaba la rubia, mientras que no podía responder.

\- ¿Estás bien?.- Volvió a preguntarle el joven a ella y le tendió su sobretodo negro para que la gente no se fuera a reír de aquella mancha, ahora de agua, ya que ahí quitado lo que habían sido los restos de aquel postre.

\- _"¿Qué será lo que siento al verlo? Como que es algo raro, esa preocupación hacia mí, esa defensa que me hizo...Yo...yo...lo entiendo"._ Pensaba ella para sus adentros, mientras que Alexander iba hacia ella.

\- ¿Quieres ir a casa?.- Preguntó y se le acercó, ella se le apegó, lo abrazó y bajó la mirada, para luego salir del Parque.

Estuvieron caminando de regreso hacia la Casa Loud desde aquel sitio, no hubo conversación, ella solo quería llegar a su hogar y poder salir de aquel mal trago que le había causado ese chico.

\- No deberías dejarte lastimar por gente, Leni, pero quiero que sepas esto: Tú no estabas sola, yo siempre voy para protegerte a ti y a tu familia.- Prometió el joven, mientras que la abrazaba con ternura.

Ella era una pobre muñeca con la que habían jugado vilmente, la habían usado y cuando ya se aburrieron del "juego", simplemente la botaron como si fuera basura, pero él era distinto a esas otras personas, no era como ellos, sino que se preocupaba y mucho. Aquel abrazo significaba algo para ella, tenía un sentido, a pesar de no comprenderlo al principio.

\- _"Es frío pero a la vez siento un calor intenso que me hace sentir bien, ¿qué será?, ¿acaso...acaso...? ¿Y esas Alas? ¿Acaso eres un Ángel, Alex? ¿Lo eres?".-_ Pensó la rubia, mientras que salía de esa imagen creada por su cabeza o era eso lo que pensaba.

* * *

La noche había llegado a Royal Woods, la familia estaba enterada de lo ocurrido pero no la quisieron molestar, decidieron dejar que se recuperara, que tuviera su tiempo a solas y en especial para pensar.

\- _"Él es como en un sueño que tuve hoy mientras dormía, Alexander...Alexander...Cuando lo vi por primera vez, temía de que fuera alguien severo, lo es, pero también es alguien que se preocupó por mí pero no puedo sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza y en mis dibujos, ésta él...un Ángel que vino a protegerme"._ Pensaba Leni en aquellos momentos, mientras que se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia la habitación del bosnio, donde podría estar dormido o no.

* * *

No fue así, ya que él estaba leyendo sus libros tranquilos y en la cama, cuando de golpe, escuchó que la puerta se abría y aparecía esa bella rubia.

\- Leni, pasa, no hay problema.- Le invitó el bosnio a ella, quien estaba en silencio.

Caminó hasta él y se metió en su cama, a su lado, mientras que el chico se le quedaba mirando, sorprendido, hasta que se recostó contra su pecho y lo abrazó, teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Gracias...gracias por lo de hoy.- Agradeció la chica.

\- De nada, tú sabes que nunca te dejará sola, te protegeré, no permitiré que nadie te lastime.- Juró el muchacho.

\- ¿Tú eres un Ángel, Alex?.- Preguntó la rubia.

Él se quedó callado.

\- Podría ser, pero no soy un Ángel de aquellos, soy alguien distinto, es...complicado de decir. Dijo el muchacho.

\- ¿Un Ángel bueno?.- Preguntó la Loud.

\- Sí, soy el Ángel de la Muerte por como me han considerado mis enemigos, pero aunque lo sea, a pesar de que sea un Demonio para algunos, para ti y tu familia, siempre seré alguien que los protegerá. Te lo juro.- Prometió el muchacho, mientras que Leni se le lanzaba encima y recostaba su cabeza contra su pecho.

\- Mi Ángel, Mi Pequeño Ángel, te amo.- Expresó ella su amor.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, Mein Fraudlein.- Finalizó el bosnio y de ahí, ambos se besaron dulcemente.

Poco después, la rubia se quedó a dormir en la habitación del joven, abrazados y con un Futuro que llegaría para ellos dos.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **¿Qué opinan?. Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, más tarde se vendrán nuevos proyectos y fanfics. Este One-Shot se lo dedico para Aleister Bloodrive VII.**

 **Este fic tiene un poco de homenaje hacia Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure, un poco, no todo, como lo dije más arriba. Sí, jejeje, me la estuve viendo la serie y ahora voy por el "Diamond is Unbreakable" o "DIU" , por ahí me inspiro y hago un fic "crossover" entre THL con Jojo´s, ¿qué les parece?. Igualmente les avisaré.**

 **Por último, hacia el Viernes retomo con "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos" y el fin de semana habrán fanfics sorpresas con Loudcest y uno muy especial, dedicado para imperialwar1234 :).**

 **Nos estamos viendo y que tengan un buen día Jueves de mi parte.**


End file.
